The Fall of Slender Man
Overview The Fall of Slender Man is Markiplier's first ever sketch comedy video released on his main channel. As the title suggests, it details the eventual downfall of the well-known Creepypasta icon, the Slender Man. During the skit, the Slender Man (played by Wade) is interviewed by then-amateur AFC News reporter Wilford Warfstache (Mark) on his downfall and eventual disappearance. An additional blooper reel was released alongside the main sketch, showing the various blunders the pair had shared on-camera. Plot During the intro, Warfstache gives a brief documentation on the Slender Man and what he has become as of late. He attempts to garner details from the Slender Man himself, but he runs in fear of publicity and attention. Wilford Warfstache introduces himself as a reporter for the AFC News, and explains that he found the chance to be able to speak with the Slender Man in person. After removing his 'disguise', the Slender Man is seen willing to tell his story, detailing that he escaped to the woods after being granted immunity following the Rake Trials of '09, where he decided to draw pictures in his spare time before Markiplier intruded and ripped them from the trees they were pinned to. At the mention of Markiplier, Warfstache comments on his status as "the greatest person in existence" (as apparently worded by the Slender Man, which he denies), and his death by impact from a running bus soon after a prior interview. This praise towards Mark both angers and upsets the Slender Man. The Slender Man further details that he was locked up in an asylum following Mark's death, and that Mark (somehow) found him there, while accompanied by several other people (the fanbase/other YouTubers). He was then released and took up a career as a school teacher, where he comments that his lesson plans were stolen. Warfstache comments that this may be due to his status as a 'child molester' (implying that someone may be trying to prevent him from getting too close to the children). The Slender Man then returned home, only to find his house cleaned out (among the stolen items, his grandfather clock). Warfstache takes this the wrong way, and finds no fault in Mark whatsoever, rather commenting on his immense strength and attractiveness and hoping that he "rests in peace", which the Slender Man angrily disagrees with. He comments that he then moved to the city to find some sort of escape, but he was also discovered there, which led to his surrender and eventual lock-up in a prison, where he was also discovered and soon beaten "to a pulp". Warfstache claims that he was there when the event happened (albeit with a different physical appearance, sporting an afro), as he was the one who punched the Slender Man "in the gonads", which the Slender Man cannot recall. The Slender Man then moved to Jamaica and found a group of people who motivated him and helped him find new methods of inspiration, which is where Warfstache speculates he started to do heroin, which the Slender Man promptly denies. It is here where the main interview ends. Warfstache then gives a piece of advice to the audience, using the Slender Man as a prime example of what not to become. He then turns to the Slender Man (who was attempting to kill him) and aggressively shoos him away before turning back to the camera and signing off. Trivia *It is this particular sketch comedy that birthed Mark's alter ego Wilford Warstache - during production, Mark decided to add to the plot by throwing on a pink mustache that he had lying around, and started speaking with a funny voice to imitate examples of older news reporters, as well as to "keep the moustache from falling off". In doing so, he spawned a new character that soon gained a following over time. *This is the first video feature an added outro with music and links. *Each scenario detailed by the Slender Man references past SLENDER games previously played by Mark at the time: **The Woods (Slender: The Eight Pages) **An asylum (Sanatorium) **A school (Elementary) **His home (Mansion) **A city (7th Street) **A prison (Prison) *'Warfstache' later continues his pursuit for answers from the Slender Man in the aforementioned forest, finding his journal pages in the process. *Several sequences (around two hours worth of footage) did not make it into the final cut of the sketch, due to conflicting ideas. **During the blooper reel, several lines not heard in the final sketch were read out. **One deleted scene involved a musical number - in Mark's Slaps-Giving | Donations For Slaps livestream, Mark makes Wade sing a song that was "cut out of the video": :::: accent'' Don't worry'' :::: About a ting (thing) :::: Coz every little ting :::: Is gonna be alright :::: Eh-oh, I'm da Slenda-Mon! :::: (extra lyrics were implied, but not heard) *Due to the limited availability and use of a single camera (a T3i digital camera) and a tripod, the entire 6-minute skit took a total of four hours to shoot, including reshoots of several scenes from different angles. Additional gruelling hours of editing made the sketch appear to have been shot by several cameras, giving it a more "professional" feel. *Wade's "spread-eagled" run had become something of a running gag since its appearance in the blooper reel. Category:Slenderman Category:Wilford Warfstache Category:2012 Videos Category:November 2012 Videos Category:Videos featuring Wade